my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Symbiotic Absorption
|romaji = Kyousei Kyuushuu|image = |user = Gattai Karada|quirk type = Transformation|quirk range = Close/Self}} Description Symbiotic Absorption is a Transformation-Type Quirk that is the result of the combination of the Quirks Empowering Eating and Matter Transportation. This Quirk allows the user to willingly absorb organisms into the body via physical contact with the skin in order to gain attributes and even Quirks of the organism(s) for as long as they are within the user's body. The absorbed organisms are unharmed, merely contained. The face(s) of the absorbed organism(s) appear on exposed skin, decorating the user in an array of face-like growths on the body. The user, as stated before, gains attributes of the absorbed organism(s). If the user were to absorb a starfish, the user would be able to regenerate on a similar level as a starfish. If the absorbed organism(s) possess a Quirk, the user is capable of utilizing those Quirks whenever he/she wishes. The user, if desired, can release the absorbed organism(s), ridding him/herself of any attributes or Quirk that came with it. Sometimes, this becomes necessary as the absorbed organism(s) are capable of fighting back within the user's body. Causing the user to unwillingly release the organism(s) or even fall under their control. The advantages of this Quirk include the ability to boost one's attributes based upon what is absorbed. These boosts stack along with others, making the user incredibly powerful when multiple organisms have been absorbed. The user essentially eliminates an opponent from a fight when absorbing, which happens the moment the target comes into contact with the user's skin. Likewise, the user is immune to Quirks that affect an individual upon physical contact. Alongside that, the user is capable of absorbing direct attacks as long as the target comes into direct contact with the user's skin. The absorbed organisms are safely held within the user's body, making it ideal for rescue missions and the like. The face-like growths that appear on the user's body, while having no functions, are useful for intimidating and discouraging opponents from attacking. Most notably, however, is the ability to use the Quirks of the absorbed organism(s). Making the user incredibly dangerous and diverse. To add to that, the user is capable of communicating with absorbed organism(s) indiscriminate of language. The disadvantages of this Quirk include the fact that organisms can fight back while inside the user, causing the face-like growths to writhe and wiggle. With enough resistance, the organisms can escape or even control the user's body. Making it risky to absorb numerous organisms. While animals are easier for the user to control, they provide no Quirks to use. While people provide Quirks to use, they are harder to control. Building off of Quirks, the user is still susceptible to the disadvantages of borrowed Quirks. For example, if the user uses an absorbed Quirk that causes the loss of hearing, the user will lose hearing. With each absorption, the user losses more and more control in return for more power. Alongside that, the face-like growths are sensitive and become cumbersome after a certain number of absorptions. Most notably, however, is the short range of the Quirk. Requiring the user to make physical contact with opponents. Which can be dangerous against an armed opponent since the user is incapable of absorbing hits from things like a sword or anything that is not biologically part of the opponent. Which also means that the user has to actually come into contact with a biological part of an opponent in order to absorb him/her. Despite that, the user is still vulnerable to viruses as they infect an individual via being absorbed into one's skin. Parent Quirks Empowering Eating This Quirk belongs to Gattai's father. This is a Mutant-Type Quirk that allows the user to gain certain characteristics based upon what is consumed. This Quirk also allows the user to safely consume whatever is desired. If the user was to consume gold, the user would become vibrant, tough, and appealing. Matter Transportation This Quirk belongs to Gattai's mother. This is a Transformation-Type Quirk that allows the user to absorb and expel matter at will. While this does allow the user to transport hazardous materials and theoretically cure toxins, it also puts the user at risk as the user isn't immune to the substances. Minor Quirk Effects The user's body weight is proportional to the number and type of absorbed organisms. For example, if the user were to absorb a whale, the user's body weight would increase drastically while keeping the same size and shape. The user may exhibit slight behavioral traits of absorbed organisms. This Quirk may slightly alter the DNA of the user for as long as there are absorbed organisms in the body. When using certain Quirks, the user's body may mutate in response. When released, organisms will either feel well rested or tired. This is entirely random. Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirks